


How to get a date using a coffee machine

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara shook her head, not picking up on Lena’s playful tone. A nervous laugh left her throat, “no! Of course not! You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met! Is there anything you can’t do?”Now, it was Lena’s turn to laugh, “get the guts to ask you out.”“What?” Kara asked, unsure if she heard that correctly.“What?” Lena parroted back, feigning innocence.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 12
Kudos: 221





	How to get a date using a coffee machine

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. Dancing
> 
> I'm pretty sure this idea came from the "OTP Prompt Generator":  
> Person A: *laughing* is there anything you can’t do?  
> Person B: get the guts to ask you out  
> Person A: what  
> Person B: what
> 
> Not going to lie, but this story does not have much to do with dancing at all but I hope you like it anyway. This one is also quite short, but you know I tried my best.

Kara was working up the courage to ask Lena on a date for weeks now. Since it was Friday night, she wanted to see if Lena would join her for karaoke night at Al’s. She was nearly there too but chickened out last minute and asked Lena if she could come over and fix her coffee maker. In hindsight, it was a really stupid request given that Kara rarely used her coffee maker, but it was what Kara’s panicked brain could come up with instead. 

Lena had given her a look of confusion but agreed because she would never pass up an opportunity to hang out with Kara. 

Later that evening, Lena had texted Kara that she was running a few minutes as Kara ran around to tidy up her apartment. Kara texted her a ‘thumbs up’ and ‘heart’ emoji back in response. 

The Kryptonian flew up to the tallest cupboard to retrieve her rarely used coffee machine. She pulled it out and blew off the dust, coughing as it flew into her face. 

She floated back down to the ground and plugged it in. it whirred to life and of course the one time she wants something not to work, it works. 

Kara had asked Lena to come over to fix her broken coffee machine and said machine was sitting right in front of her, not very broken. 

The report thought to herself as she suddenly had a terrible but brilliant idea. She unplugged the machine and flipped it over, prying the plastic casing that housed the wiring inside. She slid her glasses down her nose and sent a blast of heat vision to some of the wires. They smoked as she coughed and waved the puff away from her face. 

Her super-hearing honed in on the familiar sound of Lena’s heartbeat approaching as she quickly placed the plastic plate back onto the coffee maker and set it down on the counter. She ran over to the door and ripped it open.

As Kara opened the door she was face to face with Lena, arm raised poised to knock.

“Hi,” Kara whispered breathlessly as she adjusted her glasses and smoothed her hair down with her hand. 

“Hi,” Lena repeated as she gave Kara a warm smile. I brought some wine,” she said, holding up the expensive-looking bottle. 

Kara opened the door further so that Lena could step inside, closing the door behind her once the other woman did. 

“So, where’s this supposedly dead coffee maker?” Lena asked as she set her things down in Kara’s living room, bringing the bottle of wine to the kitchen. 

“Um, here,” Kara said, leading Lena over to the machine. She hoped that Lena couldn’t smell the burning wires as she sprayed some air freshener once the brunette had turned around. 

Lena bent over the machine as Kara stepped back to let her work as she opened up Netflix so that they could choose a movie later. 

After a few minutes of some tinkering, Lena called Kara back into the kitchen.

“I think it’s fixed,” Lena said, a smirk gracing her features. 

Kara’s eyebrowed raised in disbelief. Not that she knew that Lena wasn’t smart, but she clearly remembered singing those wires to death about an hour earlier. 

“What, you don’t think I could fix it?” Lena asked, tone teasing.

Kara shook her head, not picking up on Lena’s playful tone. A nervous laugh left her throat, “no! Of course not! You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met! Is there anything you can’t do?”

Now, it was Lena’s turn to laugh, “get the guts to ask you out.”

“What?” Kara asked, unsure if she heard that correctly.

“What?” Lena parroted back, feigning innocence. 

“Did you just say what I think you said?” Kara asked, voice pitching higher at the end of her question. 

“Well, what did you think I asked?” Lena said as she crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrow raised in defiance.

“That you wanted to ask me out but never had the guts,” Kara said. “The thing is though, that’s exactly how I feel!”

“You do?” Lena asked, voice wavering betraying her nerves. 

“Yes! I’ve been trying to ask you out for the past few weeks! I was trying to ask you out to karaoke tonight, but I chickens out and asked you to fix my coffee maker that wasn’t even broken to begin with.

“Um darling, I hate to break it to you, but this thing is definitely broken,” Lena said, gesturing to the machine sitting on the kitchen counter.

Kara fought off the blush at the term of endearment, “yeah, um about that…”

“I know you burned the wires,” Lena said, an amused grin on her face. “How about you make up my wasted time by taking me out to dinner?” Lena asked as she glanced over at Kara, looking to see what the blonde’s reaction would be. 

“You did?” Kara asked as Lena just raised an eyebrow in response. “And of course! How does tomorrow sound? I can take you for dinner and we can go dancing afterward?” Kara asked, a large grin on her face.

Lena did not particularly enjoy dancing too much, but if it involved Kara, she knew it would be wonderful. “That sounds perfect,” Lena grinned as she grabbed the broken coffee maker and put it in her purse. 

“Um, what are you doing?” Kara asked as she watched Lena stuff her old coffee machine into her large handbag. 

“Well, I’m scrapping it for parts, obviously. Don’t worry I’ll buy you a new one on our second date,” Lena grinned, winking at Kara as she grabbed the bottle of wine from the kitchen and sauntered over to the living room.

Kara blinked as her eyes followed Lena’s form. She could not believe that she had not one, but two (hopefully more) dates with this amazing woman.

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks booty but I'm very sleep deprived so it's fine.
> 
> Do I come up with any original ideas? No, I rely on my friend[ Tumblr OTP Prompt generator ](https://prompts.neocities.org/) for helping lmao.


End file.
